Thor & Thrud I: Children of Fire
by Assassin In Black 1783
Summary: Thor and the Guardians of the Galaxy look for Gamora after the battle with Thanos. However, they find a Diaclaw child with no name, voice, or family. A child with powers and ancient roots, pursued by a mercenary with no understanding of metaphors, and a trigger-happy rabbit. [Post-Endgame, AU, OC.]


Hello Reader,

Welcome to this story. I've put this proto chapter up because I just wanted to put something out. It still needs mapping, and help. But I wanted to hear other thoughts on where the Guardians and Thor could go, what funny things could happen (I need help with comedy), and just overall content and idea feedback. I want to jump on this, I really do. I just can't let it grow to long, because I have a bad habit of making things longer then they should. Then it scares me out of the project. Also, if you haven't seen endgame yet, go do it because this story continues just some months after it.

{Spoiler, you've been warned.} I love Thor, fat or fit. Also, his current shape would be perfect for a six-year-old dragon shapeshifting girl to warm up to him. Or for him to warm up to her. Kids like warm comfy things, and in her case, she's going to need those natural instincts to win over her fear. She could be a motivator for him to get back in shape too.

Also, Thor is my favorite avenger. Let's leave politics alone; I care about characters, and the story. I will say that if I go forward with the story, he will lose weight. He may be 1500 years old, but he's still young in Asgardian terms. Being fat is a health issue, but I still love the dork. And Thor has grown a lot since the first film. No pun intended. Just look at what he's been through: losing his brother multiple times, lost his mother, father, hammer, eye, friends, home, and failed to stop the Snap. Things like that would destroy a person, yet he bounces back epically!

Disclaimer: characters of Marvel belong to Marvel, and Stan Lee R.I.P.

Here is the Proto Chapter/Prologue, and side notes to see what works and what doesn't. I may keep it up or take it out when chapters come out. Please Enjoy!

* * *

The howl of wind blew through cracks of windows and doors, matching the new born baby's cries in her mother's arms. The storm clouds made the sky black as night, yet the warm glow of fire wrapped around the small family like a blanket.

"She'll have fine lungs for fire breathing one day." said the young father, cradling both his girls.

"Just like you." replied the young mother. Her eyes still on the babe, who's crying slowly turned to humming.

"No, look at her hair," he softly coursed the small head of golden strands. "She's just like her mother."

He kissed her cheek and soothed back dark brown strands drenched in sweat. The weary grandmother with long gray hair, and sun kissed skin; felt a horrible ach in her spine and gut. She stepped to the window and peered through the cracks. Branches of red trees laid on the golden grass, waving like the roaring waves of the green sea. Like a ghost rose a torch on the distant hills, followed by more.

"The Drakes are here—" she stepped away, then froze. Her son was gone, and her daughter turned to brown ash and dust, and fell away around her wailing daughter. Other cries and yells sounded from the rooms below. And like a terrible bowl the words of an old fable came to her mind:

'Born of ashes and storms, the serpentine heir shall rise from the corps of Nidha and mount the Tree of Life.'

She stared at the wailing child bathed in the ashes of her parents. She would have left the child to her fate. Yet they were bound by blood, so she marched over and pulled her from the ashes. Marching from the room to the hall, she descended half way down till a man came running up. He froze, staring at her then to the baby.

"Tab, and Corvo?" he asked. She gazed around at other ashes scattered around crying husbands, wives, fathers, mothers, sisters, and brothers. The man looked around too, till his gaze came back at the child, and he descended back.

"Mother, what's happening?" asked the man. He knew the fable too about the Surpent, he just didn't want to believe it.

"The Drakes are here," she stated over the wailing and coughing baby. "Take what's left of our people and go."

He turned to his kin and pulled what's left of the men up to collect their family's and things. As they scurried, the grandmother marched to the right, then down a small hall decorated with the waving bodies of dragons carved into the brown stone walls. Forcing the door open to the howling storm, she swayed in the wind like a withered tree, down the stone path of the garden. Plants of gold, green, blue, and red where beaten down by wind and rain. At the center of the garden was a well. Though old and more for decoration, it still was functional. The bucket rattled and danced in the wind. The child cried and squirmed as she was held over the dark mouth of the well.

Tears mixed with rain on the grandmother's face. Ash, dust, and rain mixed on the pail body of the baby. Pulling her back, she bent over and cried as well. Heavy feet galloped over the stone wall. She looked up to see a blood red Drake standing over them. He stood as tall as two great stacked horses. Muscles under near invincible scales rippled as he strode toward them. His one, gray, slit eye gazed down at them.

"At least this Decimation took something from you too." he growled.

"Let her be your fist pound of flesh," she replied, and laid the child on the ground before his claws. "It's her doing."

He gazed at the infant, smelling ash, and birth smell on her.

"You always where a superstitious Hag."

He opened his mouth full of blade like teeth and dove at her neck and shoulder. On howled the wind, and on cried the baby.

* * *

That's the Proto Prologue. It's dark, but still a draft that may or may not make the final draft. But what do you think? I know the prophecy needs work, but it works through Co'cell/Thrud's story. Anyway, here's side notes. Pardon the grammar, I'm not the Times.

Book List Draft:

*Asgardians of the Galaxy: Fire Pavilion Book 1

Thor and the Guardians Team look for Gamora after the battle with Thanos. Yet to get their only lead, they must steal a child from a Ringmaster. A stolen child born from the Decimation, and the invasion of her home planet Nidha. Yet there is more to the dragon child then feral eyes, and what she means to the dysfunctional family. [AU, OC, must watch Endgame first]

{Note: I have changed the Cap's fate; my sister brought up the fact that it would be next to impossible for him to not do anything for Bucky, the Starks, and what not whale living out in the past. And it'll make more since for him to have let her go, rather than do what the writers and actor want. (This is fanfic, we do what we want here…also, possible love interest in Co'cell/Thrud's future. Maybe.)

(Note: I found two pronunciations for Thrud: the madern "Throod" then accented "Throoth" or you can try looking weofodthignen's video "Magni Móði and Þrúðr." The last one is her name in Icelandic or Norwegian. And as for the Nordic lore of Thrud, there is only a story of a Dwarf getting turned to stone because of Thor's trickery, and side note of Thor and Sif being her parents.)

Hulk; I can see health issues in the future with his bad arm.

Valkyrie; Queen for now, but Thor was raised from birth with his eyes on the throne, it just feels out of charicter to just hand it off. But I'll work something.

Gamora dusted or not? Back to her place, or running around free after endgame?)

* * *

*Asgardians of the Galaxy: Moon Child Book 2

Return of The Brothers, or Ringmaster? More dragons, and more about what went on with Thrud's people.

"Keep away from me you nutty pop tarts, or I'll roast you!" Thrud. Little less wild, about 8 years old, exceling at her homeschool lessons.

*Thor 4: Legends Rise Book 3

{5 years later at New Asgard}

[old city of myth, the Great Serpent rises. Possible death of a favorite charicter or two, possible return of a favorite charicter. Candidates: Hulk, Korg, Valkyrie, Loki, Captain America.]

Things seem fine at the growing new home of the Asgardians, Thrud is a blooming young 11 to 12-year-old. She wants to be a warrier like her father, but he doesn't want her to join the Avengers, or seek trouble. He wants her here with her people, training to be their protector. But an old magic is awaking, and creatures are popping up on Midgard, and the other realms. One of them is a Dwarf cursed to remain in shadows less he burns in the sunlight. And he believes that if a princess gives him a kiss of true love, he would be free. And he hears about a princess from a Pooka, a servant of the Great Surpent.

…The old City of Isthilguard was once a temporary home of the Gods on Midgard. Then was made into the dimensional prison of the Great Surpent.

* * *

*Avengers: Legacy Book 4

Thrud is 19, and Ultron is back. The Avengers try to fight him, but he and is small army take them out, and send them to The Scientist. It's up to the young avengers to chase after, and free them.

~Teen Avengers~

Black Panther: sister. {Join?}

Hawkeye: daughter and son.

Thor: daughter.

Ant-man: daughter Hornet. {Join?}

Iron Man: daughter Sterling, and mother later joins.

Nova? Need feedback.

And Miles Morales? Got himself stuck in their world, and needs help getting back.

{Cap. Shield gets passed around, because they can't decide who the leader should be. What do you think?} "Grandfather's beard…" new "Language" equivalent.

* * *

*The Adventures of Thor & Thrud Book 5

Thrud is 23. Short stories in one book of a father and daughter running around on earth, or the other realms. Him teaching her all he knows, her trying to figure out what and who she is. And Learning to march to the beat of her own drum. And that she can't please everyone, not even her own father, or agree on everything with him. Him learning to let her figure out herself and helping when she needs it…Cap. There too? I don't know.

Ideas:

The Mighty Turtle Prince

Draugar—may barrow from Skyrim.

Fossegrimen—mer/music teacher? Or they need the harp for something…?

Ratatoskr—Squirrel Messenger… "Rat"

Jötnar—frost giants {No to fire giants?} New Ice Queen?

Dwarves—?

Trolls—terrorizing villages.

Kraken—?

Odin's story.

Elf wedding.

{Needs work}

* * *

Book 6?

The Princess's Soldier

#1 Idea: It's confirmed that Steve ages vary slowly because of the experiment. And he takes to the stars to find away to get ride of his powers, or an away to age. Thrud goes after him, and though she disagrees, she still stands by him. And along the way, he starts to want to live.

#2 Idea: Confirmed, Steve ages slowly. Takes a trip to Isthilguard…reforming of the Time Stone, and accidently time travel to the 40's and 50's?

#3 Idea: Captain America: …. Book 6

Comic book villain, which one I don't know.

Taskmaster, Watchdogs, Nightshade, King Cobra, Red Guardian. Need feedback here. And regardless, Thrud is helping him out.


End file.
